


The Story of Us

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Janus waits patiently for Romulus to reincarnate every time that he dies. Eternity is boring when Romulus is not around but he knows that when he starts feeling the pull of his soulmate, he is about to start a new adventure. Things might be a bit too different for Janus this time when he feels himself being pulled in two separate directions.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	The Story of Us

Janus was immortal. He had seen the rise and fall of civilizations. He had seen society accept, reject, and then once again accept different types of people. He had seen that humans don’t really change, and he had seen the world several times over. Immortality was boring. At least it was boring without Romulus. Standing up from his office chair Janus began to walk around his office, looking at all of the different items he had found that led him to his soulmate. When Janus was much younger, and still mortal, he had fallen in love with the god of creativity.

Romulus was chaotic, he was romantic, and most importantly, he was unpredictable; but Romulus hadn’t liked the life of a god. He wanted to be with the people. He said there was a beautiful fragility in the shortness of their lives. So, he gave his immortality and eternal youth to Janus to protect. Not that Janus had asked for it but Romulus knew that his divinity and power would resurrect every time he was reborn. He had selfishly wanted Janus by his side for the rest of eternity, and when someone is that smooth, it’s hard to say no.

It was always hard to say no to Romulus. There had been lifetimes when Janus had gotten angry at waiting and decided to not find his soulmate, to not follow the items as they pulled him to the person he would eventually love once again. Fate did not like it when he did that, and neither did Romulus.

Janus smiled at the memories as he began to look through his collection. He rubbed the tattoo on his arm, a shield and a sword surrounded by a snake winding its way between the two. The god of romantic relations had created two ways for people to find their soulmates, a unique tattoo which they shared only with their soulmate and an item they would be drawn to when the time was right for them to meet, apparently he thought humans were stupid. He wasn’t wrong. Not to mention, Janus was thankful to have a collection of memories from Romulus, and he was thankful to have the tattoo when it came to explaining his and Romulus’ past lives. It was almost time again, almost time for him to seek out Romulus. He could feel the pull to a new item. It felt different this time. Janus would never admit it, but he was excited to see what ‘fate’ had planned for him.

He began walking down the street, letting himself be pulled towards this new item, but then the pull shifted. He was being pulled in two separate directions. His brow furrowed in confusion as he chose the direction where the pull was the strongest. He had never been pulled in two directions before and his mind was already going through the different options of what was happening. Had the god decided to give them another soulmate? One who would fill in some of the lonely gaps while Romulus was gone? Or was the second item a precaution?

His instincts led him to a park where a glass sculpture of a sea creature sat sparkling in the sunlight. The sea creature was a first, Romulus normally had more of a fascination with beasts tied to the old gods and this looked like some type of octopus, nowhere near the stories and pictures of Krakens Janus had been seeing for years.

Picking up the sculpture, Janus began to head in the direction of the other pull. Sometimes the items were highly symbolic, giving Janus a hit about his soulmate rather than a straightforward clue, and other times they were simply straightforward. One lifetime he had gotten a wooden flower, he didn’t understand the importance until years later when Romulus picked up carpentry as a trade. Another lifetime he had found a sword, Romulus had been a knight when they first met. Janus wondered if Romulus would be a glassworker this time, or if he would choose to do something involving sea animals? Janus’ confusion only grew as he felt the pull stop him in front of a book, red leather-bound with a castle on top. What could these two very different items mean?

“I’m telling you I’m not following you, I’m being pulled this way too.”

“You are a cotton-headed ninny muggins if you think I believe that.”

There as a loud gasp, “You take that back.”

There were two people approaching the clearing where Janus had found the book and when he turned to look at them he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh yes, because this totally makes sense.”

They both looked like Romulus, but not. If Janus didn’t know any better he would think that they were Romulus’ sons but Romulus had never had eyes for anyone but him.

“Ohh, the hottie is mine!”

“Remus, you cannot just assume.”

Remus? Romulus had always said if he had a different name it would have been Remus, or maybe Roman, that was how the Roman empire had been named, purely from Romulus’ hubris. This was…

“Oh joy,” Janus muttered under his breath before setting down the figuring and catching Remus as he flung himself at Janus. It was still him, they were still him, in a way.

“I knew it! He’s my soulmate. He caught me, so he is my soulmate.”

“That’s not how you tell if someone is your soulmate. I apologize for my brother, would it be alright if we could see your tattoo?”

“Only if you show me yours, that does seem fair, doesn’t it?”

The other twin began to roll up his sleeve and Janus tried to hide his frown. He was certain that these two were pieces of Romulus, and the tattoo only proved it. The less chaotic twin, Janus was going to assume his name was Roman though he hadn’t been introduced, had the same tattoo, but it was missing half of the snake and there were areas where it was obviously missing its connection to the sword.

Remus had pulled away from him and was also showing off his tattoo, the other half of the snake, and the sword that was missing its shield.

Janus slowly pulled up his sleeve and showed the two of them the completed tattoo. “Well, this isn’t confusing at all, seriously if I get my hands on that god.” He muttered, trying not to bite at his lip.

“Oh hell no!” Remus shouted. “I’m not sharing a soulmate with you.”

The two began to fight and Janus rubbed at his temples before clapping his hands loudly and shouting “Shut up.” It silenced both of them.

“This is going to be a long day, sit down, and let me tell you a story.”


End file.
